


Comfort

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly after 'Asterisk' and Mike needs comfort.</p><p>Warning:  Spoilers for episode 2x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It hurt, more than he’d ever thought possible. He hadn’t moved from his couch in … hours? Days? He didn’t know. He only knew hurt and tears.

Then suddenly, there was a sound, a key in the door. Sounds of someone else in the apartment with him. If they were there to rob the place, he didn’t care. But then there was someone next to him, a glass of water in front of his lips, a soothing voice urging him to drink.

“That’s it,” the voice urged gently. “All down, Mike.”

The voice was familiar, comforting. When he finished the water, the hands that belonged to the voice helped him stand, directed him to his bed with a gentle hand on his lower back. He allowed the hands to undress him down to his boxers.

“Into bed, Mike, you need sleep,” the voice murmured, tucking the duvet around Mike.

“Don’t … don’t go.” Mike finally looked at the source of the voice, really looked. “Harvey, don’t go.”

Harvey cupped Mike’s cheek and ran his thumb across Mike’s cheekbone. “I won’t go anywhere,” he said.

Mike wrapped his hands around Harvey’s and clung to it as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

“Not going anywhere, Mike,” Harvey whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Mike’s hair. “Promise.”


End file.
